


Want You Bad

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth Boland, F/M, Soft Rio (Good Girls), Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: AU in which Rio is an undercover cop, very much like Johnny Tuturro in Graceland.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work Title after the Offspring's song of the same name
> 
> If you could only read my mind  
You would know that I've been waiting  
So long  
For someone almost just like you  
But with attitude, I'm waiting, so come on

"I just need a few extra days to sell the remaining cars."

"The deadline was last Thursday, it's now Tuesday and you're still short."

"Well, I'm uh, I have to pay child support and alimony, my ex wife she really took me to the cleaners."

"Well Carman, you should have thought about that before you went and got your dick wet somewhere else."

"What, how, how did you know about that?"

"I know ALL about you, Dean Boland, married to Elizabeth Irene Boland, formerly Marks. Which I don't understand why you went lookin' for it somewhere else, she a real dime piece. And she gave you four kids, and from what I've seen, she a regular Martha Stewart. Stacked though."

"You leave them alone!"

"I ain't got no interest in hurtin' kids, but the ex Mrs. Boland might get a little lonely at night."

"I'll get you your money, just leave my family out of this, please." Dean pleaded.

"I hope so, I'd hate to see them kids of yours grow up without a dad. See you real soon, yeah?"

Rio went home, washed all the fake tattoos off of his body and made a quick call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mama."

"How are you?"

"Good, but that ex of yours sure is somethin' else, sweetheart."

"He's an idiot unfortunately, I'd say he's a good father, but no he isn't."

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep, I'll see you in the mornin', we can have breakfast together."

"Oh, ok, guess, I'll just be here, alone." Beth sighed.

"Elizabeth, you know I can't go see you until this is over, even us having breakfast tomorrow is a little iffy, but I plan to say I was questioning you."

"I'm just so lonely." She pouted.

"Stop pouting Mami, but you know it's only a couple of more weeks."

"I know, but I just miss you."

"Is that so? What do you miss, my cock, my tongue?"

"Rio!"

"C'mon Ma, ok, I'll start. I miss your pouty lips, I miss the way you smell, the way you feel, the way you make that little sound when I first get my cock inside you."

"I miss having your cock inside me, I miss the way your scruff feels against my thighs when you go down on me. I miss, I just miss you."

"I know Elizabeth, I know. I miss you too. But we need to do this right. I know how he treated you, and what he did. But I gotta bust him first. C'mon Elizabeth, put your hand in them panties and rub your clit for me Mama."

Rio hadn't intended on dating the ex wife of the guy he was trying to arrest for money laundering, but he'd met her at some PTA mixer, and they'd hit it off. He'd asked her out for a drink, they'd ended up fucking against her front door when he picked her up.

"I'm not wearing any."

"Is that right?"

"Mhmm, I was waiting here for you, hopefully still covered in those fake tattoos like last time."

"Damn Ma, the one on my throat ain't enough, or the other ones."

"I love all your tattoos, but there's just something about you being covered in ink like that. Makes me want to ride you like there's no tomorrow."

"Fuck Elizabeth my cock is so hard, fuck it Ma, keep that big ol' bed warm for me."

"You're coming over?"

"Fuck yes, see you in a few."

Rio packed a bag and drove the short distance to Beth's house, he should have just gone over straight away. He usually ended up at her house whenever their exes had their kids. He'd only known her for a short time, but he knew that once he busted Dean he was putting a ring on her finger. She was it for him, and he knew it the moment their eyes met at that PTA mixer. He got to her house and let himself in, they had given each other keys a while back. He walked into her bedroom and was immediately struck by the sight of a completely naked Elizabeth. Her legs spread, one hand pinching her nipple, the other stroking herself. Rio quickly undressed and joined her on the bed, replacing her hands with his, and kissing her until they were both breathless.

"Mmm, Rio, I was waiting for you."

"I saw Elizabeth, you should wait for me more often."

"Hopefully once this is over, I won't have to."

"I was just thinkin' that Ma. I can't wait to be together. You think the kids will be ok with us moving in together?"

"I know they will be, particularly Emma and Marcus. Now, let's stop talking about the kids. I want you to fuck my brains out. Rio reached over and grabbed a condom and rolled it onto his cock.

"I hope you're ready Ma. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna forget your name."

True to form, once Rio first got his cock inside of her, she made that little mewling sound he loved to hear. Rio hooked his arms under her legs and fucked her into the mattress. He was relentless, her pussy squeezing his cock with every vigorous thrust. He pulled out of her long enough to flip her over onto her knees and thrust into her from behind with a practised ease. He could hear Beth's low moans, and her chanting his name, signalling that she was close.

"Mmm, that's it Ma, come for me."

"Rioriorioriorio, RIOOO."

Rio thrust into her until he came long and hard, squeezing her hips, knowing that by morning she'd have hand shaped bruises. He eased his cock out, tied off the condom and lay next to her.

"Damn Mama, that pussy of yours."

"I don't think I can move."

"You ain't gotta move Ma. Face down, ass up is how I like you the most."

"RIO!" She said, slapping his arm.

He leaned over and pulled her to him, kissing her. He couldn't wait to bust Dean.

"Elizabeth, I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait until you bust Dean."

"Mama, are you inside my head, I swear, you know exactly what I'm thinking!"

"Tell me Rio, tell me how good we're going to be."

"Well sweetheart, after I bust Dean, you're going to move in with Marcus and I, we'll give this place up to the bank, that idiot did you no favors when he mortgaged this house. You'll keep up your business, maybe expand when you're ready. I'm ready Elizabeth, so ready."

"I'm ready too, the kids keep asking when we're going to be a family."

"I wish I could bust him already, but the drop ain't gonna happen til next week, then we're good, we can move into my house."

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Christopher Mendiola."

"Sounds good Mama, then we can work on making a whole baseball team."

"What, five kids isn't enough?"

"Not with you, I want a whole bunch of babies with you."

"Well stud, we can try, I'd like at least one more."

"Deal, we can practice right now! C'mon baby, let me at that sweet pussy."

"Not until you make me come on your tongue."

"Slide on over here then."

"Face down ass up, isn't that how you like me?"

Rio eventually did end up busting Dean. The evidence against him was damning, there was no way he wasn't going to do time. Rio and Beth married, and moved in together. The kids revelled in their new family, Rio was an excellent father. Dean grew despondent and refused to let the kids visit him, holding so much resentment for Beth. He blamed his incarceration on her, stated that it was her fault that he was in jail. Beth knew that she and the kids were better off without him. Rio was better at being their father in the short time they had been married than Dean had been in those twenty years.


	2. Love You Madly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title after Cake's song of the same name
> 
> I don't want to hold back, I don't want to slip down  
I don't want to think back to the one thing that I know I should have done  
I don't want to doubt you, know everything about you  
I don't want to sit across the table from you wishing I could run  
I want to love madly  
I want to love you now  
I want to love you madly  
I want to love you, love you, love you madly

Rio hated these types of things, PTA mixers. Bunch of suburban bitches lording their perfect lives over other people. He couldn't stand it, but as a single father, he had to do it. Sure enough, he walked in, all those PTA moms looked alike, fake tans, blondish hair, vacant look on their faces. He went and looked at the spread, grabbed a couple of mini muffins and waited. He watched in awe as a stacked redhead walked in carrying some trays of mini quiches. Rio rushed over to help her.

"This your set up Ma?"

"Yeah, we usually take turns."

"Looks real good, Mama."

"I'm Beth by the way, you must be Detective Mendiola, Marcus' father."

"I am, but you can call me Rio. Do I stick out like a sore thumb?"

"Yes, but you're still wearing your badge and gun."

"Yeah, have to carry those at all times."

Rio saw how her eyes lingered on the tattoo at his throat, and then made their way down to his gun. She was definitely turned on.

"I have others you know."

"Huh?" Beth said blushing.

"I have other tattoos. What about you Elizabeth, any tattoos?"

"Um, yes, one."

"Where's it at? Here?" Rio said, touching her hip, stroking it with his thumb.

"Beth, hey Beth, did you remember to make the punch?"

"Yes Karen, I did. Detective Mendiola was kindly offering to bring it in."

"Oh, you're little Marcus' dad. I'm Shelby's mom. Not the Shelby in his class, that's Shelby with an ie."

"Nice to meet you, Sharon."

"Oh, it's Karen. Is your wife coming later?"

"I'm not married, don't see how she'd come. You married Ma?"

"Beth's husband left her for a younger woman. He's the owner of Boland Motors."

"Must be an idiot."

"Dean is a very prominent member of this PTA, he always donates very generously." Karen said.

"I'm sure. So where's this punch at, Elizabeth?"

"Oh, I have the cooler in my minivan, just follow me."

“No problem sweetheart, I’ll follow you anywhere.”

He followed her out of the auditorium to a silver minivan. He noticed that there were three booster seats, some soccer cleats and a hockey stick in there.

“Damn Mama, you must really have your hands full. How many you got?”

“Three in elementary, one in middle school."

"I'm struggling, and I got just the one, my Ma helps me out but it's still tough. How do you do it?"

"I actually don't know, I also run a maid service."

"A maid service?"

"A topless maid service, my girls rake in quite a bit of money."

"Topless maids? Do you perform these services?"

"Of course."

"So, you're tellin' me men pay you to clean their houses, topless?"

"Women too."

Rio looked at her in surprise. His surprise then turned to admiration.

"I don't know what I expected, but definitely not that."

"Yeah, the PTA knows I have a business, they just don't know the details."

"I'd love to watch you clean."

"Sure, you can book an appointment, or we can meet up for drinks. I wrote down my personal cell phone number." Beth said, handing him her card.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, my ex has the kids."

Rio carried the cooler of punch inside and helped Beth put it into two separate punch bowls. He and Beth spent the night hovering around each other. When the night was through, Rio helped her clean up.

"You're not gonna take your top off?"

"Rio!"

"What, you're cleaning, just assumed that's how you worked." He said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Once they were done cleaning, Rio walked Beth to her car. They stood at the driver's side, staring at each other, neither one willing to leave. Rio leaned in and kissed her, deeply, gripping her hips in his hands like a vice. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, nails scratching through his cropped hair. Rio ran his hand down her thigh, hitching one of her legs up, over his hip, grinding his hardness into her. Rio pulled away from her, still grinding himself into her, watching her come.

"Damn Mama, I haven't dry humped anyone in ages. You're beautiful when you come."

"Me either, that was interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Mhmm, I'd be interested in doing it again."

"Sure thing sweetheart, I'll pick you up around seven."

"I'll be ready."

"Don't wear panties."

"I won't."

Rio waited for her to drive off before he got in his truck. As she drove off, a nondescript Crown Victoria followed behind her. She had a surveillance team following her. Once inside his truck, he gripped the steering wheel and groaned, he was fucked. He wanted her, he had never felt this before, not even with Marcus' mama. He didn't know what to do.

"Mendiola, in my office."

"Sure thing, Sarge."

"Mendiola, as you know we've been tracking that fake cash we found a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, we’ve found who’s funneling it through our city. Boland Motors has been cleaning the fake cash through and we suspect that the owner, Dean Boland is also dealing. I want you as lead detective on this and go undercover. Talk to Morales on the drug unit and see what he can brief you on."

"No problem, sir."

Now Rio was really fucked. How was he going to explain to Elizabeth that he was going undercover to bust her ex husband. He drove over to the drug unit and looked for Morales.

"Hey Morales, my Sarge says you need to bring me on the Boland Motors case."

"Yeah, you lead detective on this?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, you think your Sarge would be interested to know you were going at it in the parking lot with our main suspect's old lady."

"They ain't married anymore."

"Not the point, you can't be seen with her. Any hint of impropriety can torpedo this case."

"Just tell me what I need to know, and what I need to do."

"I'm gonna need you to be one of the gang members that supplies the pills. This is way above his pay grade, so whoever brings him the product changes without his knowledge. Our pills are all stamped with a pineapple logo, so we can keep track of them, and so we know who's who."

"I got it, when is this goin' down?"

"In two weeks. You're gonna have to see our glam squad, they'll get you tatted up."

"No problem. Let me talk to her. I won't interfere with your investigation."

Before Rio left, he briefed his officers on what was gonna happen in two weeks time, and put a tail on Dean. He had to know what else this idiot was up to. He went to the gym after work and decompressed before heading to Elizabeth's. He had to figure out a way to explain things to her. Elizabeth had texted him her address, he entered it into his GPS and realized it was only about a five minute drive from his house. He walked up the drive and knocked on the door, Elizabeth answered immediately. She jumped into his arms, kissing him, Rio kissed her right back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, darlin'. And I missed you too." He said, talking to her breasts.

"Haha, very funny."

"Let me get my purse."

She led Rio into the foyer, walking into the kitchen. He immediately noticed her skintight dress.

"Damn Ma, I know you ain't got no panties on under there."

"Well, wasn't it agreed upon that I wouldn't be wearing any." 

"So, I have to tell you somethin', and you might not like it."

"Is it bad?"

"Ok, so, my unit, and our drug unit are investigatin' your ex husband. We're lookin' to bust him."

"How does that affect me, I have nothing to do with him."

"I know sweetheart, but our involvement could cause problems. They saw us last night, in the parking lot."

"They?"

"The drug unit surveillance."

"They're following me?!"

"Not anymore, I told them to take your tail off."

"Why would they be following me!"

"How stupid is your ex?"

"Unbelievably so. Like he has his own zip code in stupidity."

"That's why. We just gotta be careful Ma, I want to see you, I wanna be with you. I don't know how long this is going to take, our investigation has just started."

"Well, you're here now, we don't have to go anywhere, and I'm not wearing any panties." Beth shrugged.

"This is true. Did you know, I only live five minutes away."

"How convenient, tell me, is there a gym in your area, maybe I should join."

"As a matter of fact there is darlin'."

Beth walked over to Rio, lifting her dress as she went, Rio wasted no time in unbuckling his pants. He pushed her against the door fingering her clit as he did.

"Goddamn Elizabeth, you're so wet, I bet you've been wet all day. What have you been thinking about?"

"Mmm, you, your cock inside of me, fucking me."

"I am gonna fuck you Elizabeth, I'm gonna fuck you so good, you're gonna feel me for days Mama."

"Let me see your other tattoos Rio."

Rio pulled off his shirt, and then his undershirt, Rio had gotten a few tattoos over the years. He had in the last year gotten a sacred heart on his pec, and a St Michael tattoo on his side. She ran her hands along all his tattoos. He could see her tattoo, a garter tattoo around her leg.

"I like your tattoo sweetheart, you a bad bitch huh, bet you that ex of yours couldn't handle you at all."

"He didn't know how."

Rio stroked his cock, watching Elizabeth stroke her clit. He lifted her legs around him, filling her with his cock. The mewling sound she made struck Rio dumb, he watched as she threw her head back, lost in pleasure. Rio thrust deep and hard, feeling her pussy fluttering around him. She scratched at his back, he hoped she left her mark on him, he wanted her all over him. He thrust into her until she moaned long and hard, Rio spilling inside of her. Their limbs shaking as he put her down.

"Fuck Mama, that pussy of yours could start wars."

"How do you know it hasn't." She replied tartly.

Beth led Rio to her bedroom. They spent the night making love and coming up with ways to meet secretly until they could be together. Rio coming to her in the middle of the night, driving straight from work when he could. Like the first night he went to her after meeting Dean, he had completely forgotten that he still had all those tattoos covering his face. He showed up to her french doors, knocking, then letting himself in to wait for her on the bed.

“Hey, oh, wow.”

“What?”

“What’s with all of the?” Beth said, gesturing to his face.

“Oh shit, I forgot to wash off the tattoos. I met your ex today and I had to wear this.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, let me get a shower.”

“NO, you just sit right there.”

Beth kneeled in front of him, running her hands up his thighs, unbuttoning his pants. Pulling them off along with his underwear. Rio watched her gripping the sheets tight. She caressed his length with her lips, eventually taking him in her mouth. She stared at him the entire time, her eyes never leaving his. She licked and sucked him until he came,.

“Damn Elizabeth, what was that for?”

“I don’t know, just seeing you covered in all those tattoos just really does it for me I guess.”

“Good to know.”

  
  


That was the first night Rio stayed over, he met the kids the next morning, rushing out of there right before they woke up to pick up Marcus. He came back like it was the most normal thing in the world, he and Marcus joining them for breakfast. He knew that he was in for the long haul with her. Elizabeth alone was amazing, when she was with her children, she was beyond compare. He couldn’t wait to be with her forever.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO, you all already know that I'm trash, and a liar...so here's another chapter of this train wreck. Pictures are what Rio looks like undercover and the other one is what Beth's tattoo looks like. Also, not my pics, I Googled them.

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored, wanted something fun. Wanted an undercover Rio. Wanted Dean to do time.


End file.
